Big Hero Six (Earth-616)
Joined by Baymax, a synthetic bodyguard capable of synth-forming into a dragon which was created by Hiro using the brain engrams of his dead father, Hiro reluctantly joined forces with Big Hero 6 to prevent Everwraith from slaughtering millions in downtown Tokyo. During the battle, Big Hero 6 was joined by Sunfire, Japan's premiere super hero and a mutant with the ability to super-heat matter into plasma, who was instrumental in the Everwraith's defeat. Soon after, Big Hero 6 moved their headquarters from the Giri Office Building to Japan's Cool World Amusement Park, where they were attacked by X the Unknowable, a monster born from a child's drawings that could transform its atomic structure into any form and shape. With the help of Alpha Flight, Big Hero 6 destroyed X the Unknowable in the fires of Mount Fuji. Afterwards, Big Hero 6 continued to protect Japan from all threats, such as when the team rescued Tokyo residents from a freak blizzard caused by the Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) and her Masters of Evil. Eventually, Sunfire left Big Hero 6 so that he could work at Charles Xavier's X-Corporation office in Mumbai, India. His spot on the team was filled by Sunpyre, a young woman with similar solar-based powers who was pulled into this reality through the Power Purse and came to worship Honey Lemon as her own personal god. Similarly, after Silver Samurai was seemingly slain in an altercation with the assassin Elektra in Iraq, his spot on the team was filled by the enigmatic Ebon Samurai. With the two most experienced members of Big Hero 6 gone, Hiro became the team's new leader. The members of Big Hero 6 fell victim to a mind-control device implanted within Baymax. Traveling to Canada, the mind-controlled super heroes attacked a new incarnation of Alpha Flight at a national park. After a brief battle, the mind-control device was short-circuited and the two teams parted as friends. Big Hero 6 returned to Japan to seek out the parties responsible for their mind-control. New Big Hero Six After the super-human Civil War, instead of forcing heroes to join the Japan Defense Agency, the Japanese government preferred to established a voluntary public partnership: the Big Hero Six, including Red Ronin and Otomo. Baymax and Hiro join the new Big Hero Six with new members Wasabi-No-Ginger and Fred. Together they battle Brute, Gunsmith and Whiplash. Working together they battle Badgal. Ends of Earth Spider-Man rallied many of Earth's heroes including the Big Hero 6 to help stop the construction of Doctor Octopus' satellites, which the villain would have used to accelerate global warming. Big Hero 6 found one of the facilities, and discovered that it was being guarded by Everwraith. Despite a tough battle, Big Hero 6 finally ended up victorious. | Equipment = * Go-Go Tomago's Battlesuit * Power Purse * Hiro's Battlesuit | Transportation = | Weapons = Big Hero Six members' arsenal | Notes = * Big Hero Six was created by Steve Seagle and Duncan Rouleau and were set to appear in their volume of Alpha Flight. Due to scheduling conflicts, however, the characters first appeared in instead. | Trivia = | Links = * Big Hero 6 - Marvel * Big Hero 6 Wiki }} Category:Japanese Organizations